Theodore Knight
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters Category:Justice Society of America/MembersCategory:SuperheroesCategory:ScientistsCategory:All-Star Squadron/Members | aliases = Starman | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Opal City, Maryland New York City, New York | associations = Justice Society of America All-Star Squadron | known relatives = Adele Drew Jack Knight David Knight Sandra Knight Kyle Theo Knight | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Adventure Comics'' #61 | final appearance = ''Starman'', Vol. 2 #72 | actor = }} Theodore "Ted" Knight is a fictional comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. Adventuring under the superhero name of Starman, he headlined his own featurette in the pages of ''Adventure Comics'' beginning with issue #61 in April, 1941. Starman became a member of the Justice Society of America and made appearances in ''All-Star Comics'' in the 1940s. The character's adventures were later allocated to the reality known as Earth-Two, and he appeared in issues of ''All-Star Squadron'' in the 1980s as a member of the All-Star Squadron. Ted Knight also appeared in the first ''Justice Society of America'' comic book limited series in 1991, which took place in 1951. He also appeared in ''Justice Society of America'', Volume 2 in 1992. An older Ted Knight, long since having retired his costumed identity, became a supporting character in ''Starman'', Volume 2 in the mid-late 1990s. Biography Early adventures One of Ted's first exploits as the costumed hero known as Starman brought him into conflict with a criminal known as Doctor Doog. Doog was the leader of a cartel known as the Secret Brotherhood of the Electron, and he had kinapped a scientist named Professor Davis and stole his Ultra-Dynamo. With it, he intended on turning America into a dictatorship. F.B.I. director Woodley Allen alerted Ted to the crisis, and he used his Gravity Rod to hone in Doog's mountain cave lair. Doog tried to hypnotize him into falling through a trap door, but Starman regained control of his senses and used his Gravity Rod to disrupt the Ultra-Dynamo. Droog tried to escape and fell through his own pit, seemingly to death. Adventure Comics 61 Abilities * Handbidexterous: In his early adventures, Starman was seen wielding the Gravity Rod with equal levels of proficiency in either hand. Equipment * Gravity Rod: The Gravity Rod used ultraviolet radiation to control the effects of gravity. He could negate gravity around himself, enabling him to fly great distances. It could also negate gravity on other objects, and Ted could use it move objects from one place to another, or render them immobile. The Gravity Rod also possessed more offensive capabilities. By channeling the power of a star, it could project a blast of stellar radiation. Adversaries * Doctor Doog - 1st foe as a costumed crimefighter. Defeated him in ''Adventure Comics'' #61. Notes & Trivia * The character of Starman was created by a committee of editors which includes Whitney Ellsworth, Murray Boltinoff, Jack Schiff, Mort Weisinger, and Bernie Breslauer. Jack Burnley contributed visual designs to the Starman costume. Jack Burnley. January, 2000. Revealed in the Forward to Golden Age Starman Archives 1. * In his earliest adventures, Ted Knight operated out of Gotham City. This was later retroactively changed to Opal City in the Starman comic series. Appearances * Adventure Comics 61 * Justice League of America 100 * Secret Origins Vol 2 7 * Starman Vol 2 0 * Zero Hour 1 See also External Links * References Category:Handbidexterous